Twilight Candy pt1
by NaokiFlame
Summary: Sango was the decendent of a man who killed Naraku and made him the god of death. Naraku ended up finding Sango and giving her a collar, that had myserious powers that when Naraku spoke 3 Al Bhed words, she fell under his control, giving her the name. Kan


Twilight Candypt. 1

Written By: Shawnee Carder NaokiFLAME

Rating: R (sexual content, sexual actions, blood, guts, and language)

All Characters belong to Inuyasha

Alright this story is gonna work out by, chapters, so when I say part, I mean chapter 1 kay? Kay!

(if you need to e-mail me: FORGET TO REVIEW!

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

TEARS OF PAIN

Sango was laying on the deeply colored green grass, her long black hair was strung out all over the ground, and her skinny body was blemishing in the beautiful morning sunrise. One of her arms was on her stomach, and the other was on the ground under her head. She opened her eyes slowly, to the smell of burning amber wood. She turned her head and noticed one more small wooden built house burning to the ground. She sat up quickly, and moved one of her hands to her face, where she noticed blood, she turned her hand to the side as a small stream of blood flowed off of her hand and onto her pink and white kimono. She stumbled to her feet, being extremely weak. She placed her hands on a large rock, that happened to be neck to her, she then noticed where she was, and what had happened. Her village, was dead. She watched desperately as the last remaining house burnt down to the ground. Sango fell to her knees in shame. For she did not protect her village. And she didn't even know what was going on for that matter. She would quickly snap into reality, as a cold hand touched her bare shoulder, where her kimono was ripped. She turned her head and noticed a man's hand with long finger nails, she moved forward and fell on her back as she looked up to the man in front of her. "Wh- Who are you…" Sango managed to mutter out. The tall man in front of her, stepped in front of the remaining sunlight that she was shinning down on Sango's face. "I am, Naraku." He grinned and nodded his head as he knelt down on one knee. "I'm sorry about your village, but what had to be done… had to be done." Naraku stood up as his long black hair blew in the wind. It brushed against his cold, emotionless face.

Sango looked down to the ground as her breathing started to quicken. She whispered. "Bastard…" Naraku looked down to her not clearly understanding her. "You… bastard…" Sango jumped up and threw herself onto him, causing Naraku to fall down to the ground, he was shocked that such a weak thing could make such a powerful throw. He watched as he scratched at his kimono, he didn't do anything, knowing that this situation had to be devastating. Sango finally stopped after about 3 minutes, she then grabbed onto his kimono, and threw herself down on the ground next to him. Her eyes were full of tears, and her kimono was now almost completely off. "Kill me…" Sango managed to speak a few words, for her breathing took over her body when she was having her rage, she turned her head and closed her eyes. "Kill… me-" Naraku had gotten up and picked her up along with him. He looked down to her pale face, noticing that she had been beaten badly from his servants. He brought her along with him over the hills, as the sun started to set slowly, his long black hair flowing behind him, as he walked down the paths, leaving the burning village, to grave in it's people's ashes.

Sango awoke several hours later, in a well furnished room, she looked down to the silk covered bed that she was laying in, the sheets, and pillow cases were white, and a soft breeze was gently flowing into the room, Sango's eyes widened as a breeze caressed her face, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment of fresh air. She stepped out of the bed, and looked into the mirror that was in front of the tall canopy bed. She was wearing a long white halter dress, and she had on a silver collar, it had a black gem in the middle of it, and it seemed to be attached to her for good. She placed both of her hands on her neck, as she tried to pull it off slowly, but it wouldn't work. Her long black curly hair draped in her face.

Sango walked towards the white door in the room, and opened it. Behind the door was a long wood-floored hallway, she stepped onto the cold wooden floor, and walked freely in the hall, she paused as she looked into a large red carpeted room, she stepped inside, and walked a few paces forward, and behind her the door, shut, she quickly turned around and tried to open the door, but before she could reach the knob, two cold hands pulled her backwards. Sango turned around and noticed Naraku who was now holding her in his arms. "Good evening, beautiful." Sango was shocked, she didn't even know this man who was holding her, but she seemed to faintly remember something about the man. "…You…" She shoved Naraku away from her, as she stumbled backwards. Naraku glared at her, he was now aggravated that this simple mortal wouldn't allow him to touch her. "You?" Naraku sat down in the leather chair in front of Sango. "That's a rude way of addressing the one who saved your life. My name is Naraku." Naraku grinned as he finished off is sentence. "And your name?" Sango pulled herself back until she hit the door again, she turned her head and sighed as she let out a small whisper to him. "Sango…" Naraku stood up again and walked over to her placing his hand under her chin. "Sango… That's a pretty name." Naraku smiled and leaned down as he kissed her neck. "You shouldn't have to wear this collar… But part of me won't allow myself to trust you." Sango turned her head and looked at Naraku in the eyes. "What do you mean? You can't trust me?" Sango didn't know why she asked him that question, but she was always one to ask. "Because, I did destroy your village… And I wouldn't want you to go and tell on me, now would I?" Naraku grinned evilly and moved up against her, pulling her wrists above her head and pinning them together, with on of his hands.

He placed the other on under her right breast. "Now… you wouldn't tell on me…" He paused moving one of his fingers to the center of her breast. "…Would you?" Sango nodded, as she became more interested in this man. She didn't know why she was allowing him to touch her, he did after all just kill her family, and her village. But for some strange reason her body was telling her to give into him.

Sango leaned forward and kissed Naraku on the lips. He removed his hand from her wrists, as she placed them around his neck. As they parted, Naraku grinned and placed his hand on her collar. He looked to the little black gem and spoke softly. "Cervant Uim, Conseme." Sango leaned her head back after he spoke his words, and in her eyes, they turned from brown to red. She put her head back down as her breathing started to quicken. "Master Naraku… You've summoned me." Sango grinned, and jumped up onto Naraku, she wrapped both of her legs around his waist, as Naraku moved her over to the chair he was sitting on, he sat down and placed her on top of him. "I see my invention worked. You're my little slave… forever." He moved his lips to her neck, and started to lick it slowly. He moved his kissing up to her lips, where he started to embrace her passionately. Sango returned the kiss, as she moved up more on top of him, her knee's now on top of his. They parted and Sango looked down into Naraku's deeply colored eyes. She smiled, and pulled her dress up, as she then received help from Naraku to take it off completely. Sango smiled as she sat on top of him naked. Naraku did the same as he moved his hands up to her breasts, and cupped them, he leaned his head down and started to lick them slowly. Sango leaned her head back and let out a small moan.

Naraku removed his hands and placed them on her waist, as he pulled her closer to him. He would bite her nipple causing Sango to let out a louder more, intimate moan, causing Naraku to become more aroused. She felt his bludge, and Naraku stopped and looked into Sango's eyes. He grinned and put his hand into his kimono, where he pulled out his shaft. He looked up to Sango who was now still in his trance. He moved her on top of him, and placed his hands on her waist again, as he started to move her up and down again, slowly, but still moving her. He knew that this was her first time, so he wanted to go slow, just so she could feel as much pleasure as he did, his first time. He started to move faster until Sango was moaning uncontrollably. Her own pleasure had taken over her body, she smiled as she looked up to the ceiling, as she continued to let out loud demonic moans, that pleased Naraku with each breathe he took.

The night faded by slowly, as the two seemed to get lost in their own worlds and places of pleasure. Sango had forgotten about the night because she was only possessed, and she wouldn't remember the next day. The collar that was on her neck was actually an invention made by Naraku to place on the neck of the one he thought he would love forever, but things didn't work out as he planned, for he knew that he could not, love Sango. Because he killed her family, he had to be with her only in her trance. Therefore Sango got her name as… Kani. Naraku had named Sango Kani when he decided to turn on the collar and make her become his personal slave. Sango was the innocent deception of Miroju Yutakabai, the one who killed Naraku, and made him the god, of the dead.

TBC……………………………………………………………………

(get the next chapter soon!)


End file.
